Rescue
by Finwitch1
Summary: Well, I can't wait till House of Hades comes out so I decided to write this to give myself peace of mind from the awful cliffhanger. So I made it to four - now I see a few more chapters to come...
1. Chapter 1

**Nico di Angelo**

After Percy and Annabeth had fallen to the pit, the others did what they could to get away themselves, helping the two was simply not possible and the Doors of Death had to be sealed from BOTH sides. They could not fathom how it would be possible to both seal the door inside Tartarus and get out of there; and that's not counting all the worst sort of monsters, the darkness and the fall inside –the classical nightmare even mortal children knew of. Except those nightmares usually only had one or two of those aspects; Tartarus had them all. They were upset and shocked, and Nico di Angelo was still recovering from his near death by suffocation, thirst and hunger. Yet, their journey simply had to continue.

They were over the Mediterranean Sea heading towards Greece with the statue of Athena on board, when Nico tried to stand up and fell onto the lever that opened their cargo hold. The Statue of Athena to fell into the sea. Losing the statue was a horror in and of itself, but more so when the angry Sea God appeared next to them in a huge, watery form.

"What is it with you?" his angry voice demanded. "Why did you drop a heavy statue like that onto the head of two dolphins?"

"I apologize, Lord Poseidon," Nico pleaded. The incident _was_ his fault. "It was an accident, I swear. Please, I simply fell onto the lever opening the cargo hold. We intended to take the statue to Athena's Temple where it had been stolen from. Please, may we get it back?"

"Where's Percy?" Poseidon asked instead of answering.

"He's alive," Nico said quickly, the one positive thing about Percy's situation. "And he's _not_ dying either."

"I sense a 'but' in that, and it does _not_ answer my question." Poseidon said sternly.

The entire crew was uncomfortable, facing an already upset Sea God with the _unfortunate_ whereabouts of his son. "We'd better tell you the whole story," Jason Grace said, and the crew told Poseidon about the second Great Prophecy and what they'd done so far.

"So Percy's in worse situation than death," Nico finished ruefully. "Honest, he'd be in Elysium if he'd just died."

"_Better_," Poseidon snapped. "It'd be Isle of the Blessed. This is Percy's _ninth_ life as it is."

Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico and even coach Hedge were slightly shocked at that declaration. It was a rarity that one made it to Isle of the Blessed – you had to live three lives heroically enough to earn Elysium to earn it – going trough _nine_ was bordering impossible. Then again, Percy beating the odds was nothing new.

"The statue is no longer your concern," the sea god declared. "You will _all_ go straight to the House of Hades. You, clumsy boy, will enter trough those doors to make sure Percy and the girl _find_ them." Poseidon took out three Black Pearls and handed them to Nico. "These will get the three of you out of there. Mind you, boy, they'll take you to the bottom of the ocean – deep enough to cause you trouble for getting to the surface too quickly, but not enough to outright crush you. Make sure Percy goes first if you don't wish to drown. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Nico said weakly.


	2. Captain Fish

Captain Fish

Fish was a child of the sea. He had been born on a ship. His mother, he had been told, had been in a bad shape when she had been taken aboard. She had been absolutely terrified. No one on the ship had been able to learn even so much as her name or where she came from. She had died soon after the birth, and there had been a complete failure concerning a birth-record for the authorities of the land. Their forms did not accept unknown for a mother; nor did the exact coordinates count as an answer for his 'place of birth'. They had nothing to put on records, as there wasn't even a 'country of origin' to list. Even the burial for the unknown woman turned out to be impossible due to bureaucracy. The clerks were apologetic, but that changed nothing.

The captain has decided to stop serving any country due to the heartless bureaucracy, and renamed the ship _Last Breath_ to honor the dead mother they had given a funeral at sea. The captain and the crew raised the baby on the ship. They began to call him Fish because it was his first word and it had stayed for a name. Fish was hardly ever on land due to his lack of passport. Every now and then, however, Fish had stepped on land, but then only to visit a temple or a shrine dedicated to Poseidon or Neptune with the captain.

The first time they did, Fish watched as the captain made an offering, in a lesson to show how the ancients did it. Fish, being a child of open mind, saw how the offering did NOT burn but just disappeared altogether. Their catch of fish and the calm sea confirmed the faith of young Fish, even if the captain himself did not exactly believe. He was, however, nice enough to make the offering each time they did, at first to humor Fish and, since their good luck at sea had continued, the offering had become a habit. Even then, the captain had not really believed it, but Fish did. No one had ever countered that belief, and Mist never affected Fish.

That childhood time was long gone now, however. Fish was now an adult and the captain (by vote of the crew). Now, it was his turn to make the offering. He was surprised to hear a deep voice when he was doing his sacrifice of a blowfish.

"I do like blowfish," the voice said.

"The Sea God?" Fish said, surprised to hear that deep, watery voice.

"Of _course_ it's me," the voice replied. "You come here, pray to me, and when you hear me actually answer_,_ you begin to _lose_ faith. You mortals are so _weird_ sometimes."

"Sorry, Lord," Fish said, feeling abashed at the rebuke. "I was just surprised, is all."

"I want you to take your ship to 36,8 North and 10 West," the god told him.

Fish realized that the destination would require him to pass Gibraltar, something he had never dared to do before. The idea of passing Gibraltar had always been rather terrifying, and going to unknown waters WAS dangerous. Disobeying the god, however, was unthinkable.

"I've never been there before," Fish said weakly.

"Exactly. You're to prove your _faith_ by going to waters unknown to you." the god replied.

"Yes, my Lord," Fish replied humbly. "I—I'll do as you say."

Captain Fish left the Temple on shaking feet. His crew had gathered the supplies and began to make ready. The ship sailed towards Gibraltar. Despite the captain's concerns, Hercules did not bother with them at all. That encouraged the captain to reach the coordinates that weren't that far off, after all.


	3. Poseidon and Athena

Poseidon and Athena

The mortal people in Athens were scared when the sea began to rage. They escaped towards high ground, where the Temples had been built. Those in the Parthenon were surprised when the Sea brought a huge statue of Athena inside and even set it upright in the middle. A perfectly clean, forty-foot tall statue made of gold and ivory. None of them noticed Poseidon grinning at the statue, nor heard his voice.

"Hello, Athena," Poseidon said. "I'm sorry about that indiscretion with Medusa a few Millennia ago."

Athena, unnoticed by the mortals, appeared next to him. She was in a bad shape still, but the presence of Poseidon in her temple did call forth her Greek side enough for her to talk and take notice of the statue.

"Poseidon. Where did you get that?"

"Feeling better, I suppose," Poseidon noticed. Then he explained about the Demigods on the Trimere, how Annabeth had tricked Arachne to weave her own prison, but fallen to Tartarus, finishing with how Percy had chosen to join her. "So if you _dare_ suggest my son isn't good enough for your daughter, I'll throw _you_ into Tartarus, Athena."

She came through a bit more at the idea of her daughters' horrible fate.

"And how did the statue end up here?" Athena pressed.

"Nico di Angelo accidentally opened the cargo when they were above the Mediterranean Sea," Poseidon replied. "And gave two dolphins a bad headache with it. Since our children are where they are… I thought it might be time for me to make amends with you and bring it here…"

"Not enough, Kelp Head," Athena said.

"Step to the right direction though, is it not?" Poseidon asked. "How about saving your daughter from Tartarus on top of returning your statue?"

"Shoot." she said.

"I gave Nico three black pearls and told him to go get them. The pearls will take them out of there." Poseidon told her with a smirk.

"Has anyone _ever_ used a black pearl to get out of Tartarus?" Athena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Harry Houdini did," Poseidon told her. "One of mine, actually. One of Percy's earlier lives, too."

"All right, I accept your apology," she said tightly. The mention of earlier _lives_, in plural, meant Percy would be going to Isle of the Blessed, should he die. But somehow Athena felt that Poseidon was implying that there were more than two lives. "How many lives has he lived?" she asked curiously.

"This one is his _ninth_," Poseidon told her proudly.

"And is he Greek or Roman?" she asked. That was actually the thing she disliked about Percy, more than just who his father was.

"Yes and no. And he's _mine_." Poseidon told her with a wide grin.

Athena rolled her eyes. "That doesn't answer the question."

"Of course it does," Poseidon told her. "You're just too _restricted_ to get it."

She frowned, but could not argue. The banter with Poseidon had somehow helped her to come to, as well. She couldn't deny it. Particularly in Athens as this was the place of their old rivalry. "Why did you make a _salt _waterspring anyway? You probably would have won with _Fresh Water_."

"Mortals need both water and salt to avoid dehydration," Poseidon told her with a shrug. "Salt water has both – and those stupid mortals rejected it because it didn't _taste_ good. Honestly, they acted like the fish going after bait."

Their discussion turned to the rift, and the possible integration, something Poseidon had already done. That was something Athena _needed_ to do.

"My son began my integration by living four lives from both aspects," Poseidon said."For the last two he refused to name me, leaving me confused as to which one he saw meas. Finally, after Eric took the extra name of Harry Houdini, I asked if he saw me as Poseidon or Neptune." He smiled at the memory.

"What did he answer?" Athena asked.

"That whatever else I was, I was his _father._" the Sea God chuckled. "And sailors did _not_ name me either for the two last lives. They just call me the Sea-God. And since _he_ had two names with no problem I could do no worse."

"And now he's the son of the Sea-God, fully integrated."Athena concluded, feeling a bit faint at the story. "Does he know?"

"When he was twelve I told him that whatever else he did, he should remember that he's _mine_. The true son of the Sea-God," Poseidon said. "I don't think he quite understood then. I hope he _does_ remember, despite that blasted memory-wipe, particularly now that he's been in both Greek and Roman camps during one lifetime. You figure out a plan for peace, Athena. Let us finish this rift."

"But… I represent Greek," she said. "Bellona is the Roman…"

"No." Poseidon told her firmly. "You're _not_ the ultimate Greek. Romans _know_ you as Minerva. The Goddess they know not is _Styx_. She is the one _completely_ Greek. That's why Little Tiger washed away the effect of Percy's dive in the River Styx."

Athena stared at her Rival and Uncle. She shimmered for a moment to her Roman form when Poseidon said the name Minerva, but the name Styx brought her back to the Greek one. She nodded briefly. "I'll figure this one out," she said, steeling herself. "Peace will require more wisdom than war."

"Good." Poseidon told her and returned to the sea.


	4. Light in the Darkness

Light in the Darkness

Nico and others began to plan how to advance to the Door in House of Hades. They had no child of Athena to do it, but who ever said they were the only ones able to make good plans. Better yet, while Annabeth would have made a brilliant plan, well, she rarely listened. They gathered together and _discussed_ about how they would carry it out.

Nico had a solitary quest; the others had to handle the rest. Hazel, Jason and Frank would be their leading team to the door, just because they had speedy ways. Hazel had Arion, Jason had Tempest, and Frank could just turn into a bird or something.

Alone, Nico faced the Doors of Death, hidden in the shadows. He took a deep breath. He knew exactly what was on the other side. He slid by some monsters coming out. Inside, he held two torches out, giving just a little light. It was just enough that there would be shadows for him to command. The shadows made a circle, keeping monsters out. Alone, Nico could do nothing but wait. He prayed to Hecate who had been the first to bring light into darkness and to his father just in case they _would_ die here.

Percy held Annabeth's hand as they were falling trough darkness. They tried to light fire both with Percy's Zippo he had kept in his pocket ever since his dive to Mississippi and Annabeth's matches (Which were difficult to use, but together they managed.) the little flame died out as soon as it had emerged. After that they just held together and fought back monsters by instinct. Until the moment Percy saw light.

"Annabeth, there's light over there," Percy said. "Look."

"You sure it's not a trap, like moths attracted to a flame?" she snapped.

"That's _one_ flame," Percy told her. "I see _two_."

Annabeth wasn't convinced, but didn't argue. After all, they were in Tartarus, and it was her fault. So she clung to Percy and they somehow made their way towards the lights, using any ability they had to direct where they were going, like kicking the monsters and the walls around them. Soon they were close enough to see Nico holding two torches. However, she was till suspicious. She'd seen way too many monsters, titans and gods take forms of those she knew that she did not trust her vision with this one either.

"Say something to prove you're really Nico," she said.

"My father's Mythomagic-figure was the last of my collection. He has five thousand points but only if the opponent attacks first." Nico said. "Percy thought it was only four thousand."

Percy nodded as Annabeth looked at him. Only Nico had ever spoken about _Mythomagic_. Yes, someone might have taken that from her mind, but never that Percy had given an incorrect amount about that to Nico. "Good enough." she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well – first, someone had to guide you to the Doors of Death," Nico said. "And since none of Hecate's children were with us, I was the one to provide you light in the darkness. Two are just enough to make shadows to keep _them_ away. And second to get us out of this hellhole once we're done closing the Door from this side."

Annabeth was now sitting so she could rest her foot, and looked at the doorway, trying to find a way to close it. She sighed. "Well – something should go in there and expand while turning solid," she said. "But… "

"That's my job, then," Percy told her. "That's _precisely_ what water does when it freezes."

"You sure?" Annabeth asked. "_Water?"_

"Ice floats," Percy told her flatly. "Now do we have any water ready or do we need to _sweat_ it out?"

Nico had two in a back bag. Annabeth had already emptied her bottles. Still, Percy managed to make enough water to fill the little curvy little hole with it. Then he concentrated. "Never actually changed the temperature before," he said. "Now… _freeze_."

It didn't happen until Nico mentioned pressure, thinking about the other end of the pearls, but that worked for Percy. Both temperature and pressure had to be right for the water to freeze. And it worked – the lock was closed.

"So how are we going to get out then?" Annabeth asked Nico.

Nico handed her the other torch before reaching into his pocket, taking out three black pearls. She looked at Percy and grinned. "_Black_ pearls?"

"Yes. They're a gift from Poseidon – with instructions that Percy _must_ go first."

"What?" Percy objected. "I'm _not_ leaving you and Annabeth here."

"You _must_," Nico said. "Annabeth and I will _drown_ if you don't. Not that drowning wouldn't be an improvement to this place, but still, I do not wish to drown just because you're being _stubborn_."

"How do you know that we _would_?" Annabeth asked.

"Uncle P told me. The pearls will take us to bottom of the sea – deep enough to cause trouble if we try to get to the surface too quickly. Makes sense too – a security measure of sorts."

"You mean… we must do safety stops due to pressure?" Annabeth asked.

Nico nodded. "I tell you, dying of Diver's disease isn't pretty either. I've seen a few who did. Just go, Percy. Annabeth will follow in five minutes after you. And I wait yet another five. Okay?"

Having no real choice, Percy crushed the Pearl and began floating inside a bubble. Percy knew they had the way out and that they'd follow him soon, and that this was necessary for their lives, but he just hated leaving them behind.


	5. True Son of the Sea God

**True son of the Sea God**

The bubble has burst and Percy knew exactly where he was, both the coordinates and the depth he was in. It was forty foot deep. Curious, the same depth that statue of Athena was tall. He saw Annabeth arrive, and rushed to give her the Air Bubble so she could breathe. Annabeth wanted to know the depth and tried to communicate it to Percy.

Before Percy could communicate it back to her, Nico arrived and Percy had to bubble him. Then he noticed a small figurine of Athena that caused Nico to grin, and picked it up. He showed it to Annabeth, who nodded. She held up her ten fingers and then pointed at her feet.

Stop every ten feet, Percy figured, and nodded. He went up to the depth of thirty feet and stopped to wait for them, so as to measure the depth for them. Percy himself was immune to water pressure – among other things.

Once the others had joined him, they waited and Percy went up to twenty feet. At this point he had to renew their Bubbles to allow them to wait before going yet another ten feet up. They were surrounded by sharks, which caused a bit of fear in the other two. The sharks, however, merely nudged Percy who pat and scratched their heads like someone would do with puppies, causing the others to look at him with odd expressions.

And finally, the last rise up to the surface. The sharks followed; they seemed to be very fond of Percy. Once they were on the surface, Annabeth and Nico took deep breaths, happy to be able to breathe clear air. They took moments to console themselves while Percy played with the sharks.

"Percy – are you sure they're safe?" Annabeth asked, now that she finally could talk again.

"Of course I am," Percy replied. "They're so nice fishies, really. I hate _Jaws_. That stupid movie gives poor sharkies such a bad reputation."

Percy's baby-talk caused Annabeth to laugh. "Is this your first contact with _live_ sharks?" She asked.

"No," Percy told her. "That was during a class trip to some aquarium. We were above a pool of sharks. I pushed the wrong button and we all took an unexpected swim. And that was the _fourth_ time I was expelled. About two years before camp for me that is."

Nico found it funny. "Don't tell me you didn't _enjoy_ the swim with "sharkies"." he said.

Annabeth did not. "Really, they must have been so scared," she said. "What got you to push the button?"

Percy frowned. "That's one of the memories I did not get back," he said.

"My theory is that they told you not to," Nico said."You just missed the NOT and thought they said you could do it. Possibly the sharks had something to do with it, so they could meet you..."

"I don't see how they _can_ imprison sharks and use them for entertainment," Percy said sternly. "And the poor sharks get no fun at all."

Annabeth decided it best not to argue that point in water filled with sharks. She could deal with Percy being upset at her, but here it wasn't just Percy. It was the sharks and Percy's father too. She decided to change the subject. "It was rather lucky you found that little figurine of my mother," she said.

"You get to start your collection with your godly parent's figure," Nico said enviously.

"That's not what I was getting at," Annabeth said. "Just so convenient that it was exactly where we ended up, wasn't it?"

"_Dad_ thought of everything," Percy told her.

"Really?" Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "Including a way for us to get _back on land_?"

"How about that ship over there?" Percy asked, looking at a ship that was already nearby and was heading towards them. It was behind Annabeth so of course she hadn't seen it before. She turned and pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Are you sure your father sent that?" she asked.

"I bet he did." Percy said confidently. "We'll ask the Captain once we're on board. I win and _you'll_ be organizing our first-kiss anniversaries from now on. It's my _birthday_ anyway."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Right… and if I win you'll be organizing anniversaries for our first trip abroad as a couple. I think that _would_ be worth celebrating."

"Where did you go?" Nico asked curiously.

"Paris, France," Percy and Annabeth said in unison.

The ship was now close enough for the captain to call down on them – which conveniently prevented Nico from asking any further questions. This time, Annabeth was to go first. Percy tied Annabeth to the rope and called for the ship's crew to pull her up. Nico went up next. Percy hesitated before going up himself, since he _really_ liked the sharks' company.

"Do you wish to stay there or come up?" someone asked from the ship. Curiously, the question was presented calmly and with respect. Apparently it made perfect sense to whoever was calling that Percy might actually wish to _stay_ in the water with the sharks. Yet, there was that debt to settle. Grinning, Percy decided to go up.

The captain welcomed him heartily. Too heartily in Annabeth's opinion. People who acted that nicely had so far been monsters in disguise. She opened her mouth to protest, but the captain didn't allow it. "Missy," he said harshly. "I'll have you know that I am the captain of this ship. Everyone on board is to obey the captain – that law is true in every ship. Any other so called law some landlubbers have made up is not valid as long as we're on my ship at sea. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Annabeth said reluctantly, trying to control her anger and panic at being supposed to obey someone unknown to her.

"It's _captain_," the man told her.

Percy was uncomfortable at the captain's firmness on Annabeth. He knew he only told the truth. And it was best to get it down before anything got out of hand. Still, something was slightly off. For a captain, he seemed to be rather nervous - too nervous.

"Is there a problem, captain?" Percy asked sternly.

"Not really," the captain said. "Just the fact that I have never crossed Gibraltar before. Sea is great and beautiful but also unpredictably dangerous. I was quite satisfied within Mediterranean."

"You're _afraid_ to be here, captain?" Nico asked. Fear was something he knew well – particularly in others.

"Well, yes, you could say that." the Captain replied. "I never dared before."

"Then why did you do so now?" Annabeth asked. "Captain?" She added when she didn't get an answer.

"Because the Sea-God told me to," the captain replied. "Something about proving my faith – though there apparently were other motives he decided not to tell me."

"I won," Percy told Annabeth smugly. "Told you my Dad sent the ship."

"You… call the Sea God 'Dad', sir?" the Captain asked, blinking.

Percy grinned at his astonishment. "Yes. Nico's my cousin on Dad's side – and Annabeth's mother is a goddess. I'm dating her so I'd rather not go to the relation part."

"Greek or Roman?" the Captain asked.

"They're Greek," Percy said at first. He felt rather unsure was he Greek or Roman. He had been in both camps and felt himself to be one of them. He had friends in both. He did well in Greek AND in Latin. He wished his Dad would tell him. But he'd organized all this. Maybe he already _had_ told him? Then Percy remembered. His dad actually _had_ told him the first chance he got back on that Summer solstice.

"I am _his_." he announced, remembering his father's words. "I am true son of the Sea-God."

The Captain bowed and didn't ask further. Apparently he wasn't supposed to be naming the Sea-god. "You three look like you could use some rest," he suggested.

"That's the best thing I've heard today," Nico replied and yawned.

Annabeth was tired too – after all she had done so far with practically no sleep and a swollen ankle, not to mention few cuts from the monsters, she really did need her rest. Percy, however, had been completely healed and revived due to his time in the sea. He decided to go with the others, though.


	6. Conclusion

**Conclusion**

Percy saw his surroundings were all blue – the same hue of blue the sphere maps he'd seen marked the deep seas with. It also happened to be his favorite color. This had to be a dream then.

"Percy. You got out fine, I see." Poseidon said, though Percy only heard his voice, and did not see him no matter how much he turned around.

"Yes, thanks for sending all this," Percy said.

"You're welcome." Poseidon said, coming out of the wall in front of Percy.

"That captain is really nervous, though." Percy added.

"Yes, I suppose he would be," Poseidon chuckled. "I said this one little comment and he got all flighty. So I told him to come here – as if it would make amends. I would have told him to come anyway, but this way I don't have to give him anything for it, nor do you."

"But if he's that uncomfortable leaving Mediterranean…" Percy began.

"Percy – do you think any sensible sea-captain would dare to defy the Sea-God just for a bit of _comfort_?" Poseidon asked in amused tone, raising one eyebrow.

"Well if you put it that way," Percy said, "I suppose not."

"Anyway, I came to tell you that I want you to go back home," Poseidon told Percy. "You have gone through enough. Of course your girlfriend did too. And my clumsy nephew certainly needs rest, too."

"Back home, when the others are fighting…" Percy began.

"What you don't know is that the Greeks and Romans are fighting each other back at Camp Half-Blood." Poseidon told Percy gently. "Of course, with you being a leading member in both camps, I suppose you are able to do something to stop them like no one else can."

After that information, Percy had to agree he had to go and try to stop that stupid war. Once he had woken, he went to talk to the captain.

"Father told me we need to cross the Atlantic," Percy told the captain ruefully.

"Cross the Ocean – "the Captain began hesitantly.

"Or do you wish to defy the Lord of the Sea?" Percy asked pointedly.

"Of course not!" Captain Fish said quickly. "But there are lots of things to consider – navigation for one. It's one thing when the shore is in sight but open sea…"

"I can help you with that," Percy told him. "One of the perks of being son of the Sea-God: I'll _know_."

"We still need to get some supplies," the Captain said.

"We'll get some from Southampton and set sail to New York afterwards." Percy replied.

The Captain agreed to the plan and they were off. Nico reminded Percy that Titanic had also sailed that route.

"_Tried_ to sail you mean," Percy replied. "That one made the error of insulting my Dad. Olympic sailed the same route successfully for decades."

"_Olympic_? There was a ship named that? Why have we not heard of it?" Nico asked.

"Exactly." Percy said. "Apart from the name, the two were near identical. And _Olympic_ never got the publicity _Titanic_ did – honest, people are still talking about it nearly a _century_ later."

"Maybe they thought publicity was bad luck?" Nico suggested blandly. "And where did you hear all this?"

"Paul told me. He had just heard about the whole demigod-thing and White star's three ocean-liners were among the things he thought up and checked out."

"So what was the third one called?" Nico asked.

"_Britannic_." Percy replied. "She exploded during a war. Rather fitting to the name, don't you think?"

And so they sailed – Annabeth spent her time patching sails – a boring task, but then, doing nothing would be even more boring. Percy helped the captain and First Mate with navigation – something he was natural at, and the other two, of course, deferred to the son of the Sea-God. Nico spent his time in the Galley helping the cook, usually by beheading the fish and removing their guts.

Eventually they reached New York, and Percy went up to stop the stupid war. He went up there, and once he saw Octavian busy on the Roman side, he called upon Apollo. When Apollo told them to stop fighting, they had no choice. Even Octavianus couldn't protest and ask for auguries. Not when it was the god of prophecy himself telling them directly what to do. Further, Apollo told him that he was no longer allowed to slaughter stuffy toys.


End file.
